The training of a god
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: Goku finds out the training of a god isn't as easy as he thought. GokuxVados. One shot/smut.. LEMON warning


**A/N: I don't know what the heck was i think when i write this. I just want to check if my lemon writing is good or not. Also there is no Goku and Vados lemon in entire Fanfiction site... so whatever. This is basically a smut, don't expect anything from the story. Anyways, let's get to it.**

"Goku, there is something I want to show." Vados said seriously as she walked into the huge palace and Saiyan started following her.

It has been quite a few days since he started training with Vados. Acc. to her, Champa was resigning from his position as God of Destruction and he was chosen as the next. He tried to denied but Zeno made him God of Destruction anyways. Chichi, on the other hand, asked him for a divorce due to this which Goku was little sad to hear but agreed as the marriage was her idea despite him not really loving her truly.

He had to admit Vados was really nice to him. He thought she would ask him to destroy planets but instead she was always training with him and taking care of his every need. She even tried to comfort him wven Chichi left him. . Sometimes she got to too close, knowingly or unknowingly but surprisingly he liked it.

He even had these strange feelings. Every time he's around her, he keeps getting the urge to look at certain areas on her body. But it wasn't his fault. Just yesterday, she went to bedroom even knkwing he was taking a bath.

"Goku" Vados' voice snaoped him out of his thoughts as he saw himself in a room with a large bedroom.

"What's this, Vados?"

Goku turned around only to get his lips captured by the taller angel of Unierse 6. Goku was surprised at first but eventually responded to her kiss.

"No need to play innocent anymore. You know i love you." smired Vados, "Do you?"

He would be lying if he says he didn't like Vados. Not only he was kind to him but also supporting. Among all thewomen he knew, she was the only one who made him all excited during training but outside of it too.

This urge to make her his. Maybe this was love indeed.

"I..."Goku was a little hesitant but smiled and nodded, "Yes, I do."

Beofre Goku could say anoything, Vados capture him ina long french kiss which he replied instantly.

So that's what a kiss feels like. Goku wondered.

It was really nice. A freshing feeling. The longer he kiss, the more he wanted to know about her.

He was surprised when he saw Vados slowly started to remove her robe, revealing extremely gorgeous G-cups blue tits. Her hands found a way to loosen the grip the gi had in on Goku's waist. Her hands pulled it forcefully down, and Goku kicked out of his pants instantly. Vados broke their kiss and looked at his boxers. She could see the rock-hard erection hidden behind it. She flipped them over, her now on top, and she gripped it, pulling it down roughly, seeing his erection stick up at her like a rod.

Her eyes widened in shock. It was 10 inches long, with 3 inches in width.

Vados subconsciously licked her lips. She had heard from women in her universe about might and length of saiyans' cock but anything they told her pales in comparison to this.

Vados suddenly felt her urges build up inside her as her head chopped down, her mouth opening and engulfing his length whole-heartedly, making her moan at the taste of his dick, doing everything she could to fight her gag on it. It entred her throat to a point that she was sure that she would suffocate from it after too long.

But her pride as one of the strongest being in universe stopped her to give up.

She held his knees tightly, feeling her throat fill with his length as it scraped through her mouth, Percy's moans loud. She sucked as hard as she could possibly manage. As she did this, Goku did his best to hold in his release.

He had sex with Chichi countless times but nothing to compared what he was feeling right now. He thought Chichi might come to his mind but quite opposite happened, as more desire to mate with the blue angel formed.

He still had no idea what caused him to start this.

Was the fact that Vegeta told him Saiyans are attracted to strong women? Or was it because the angel of U6 made him feel in a way he never imagined?

But to him in that moment, it was completely irrelevant. The only thing he could think was the angel in front of her. Hearing Goku moans, Vados started to suck him even faster. Even the speed of light seemed pale comapred to how fast she was sucking on his dick. Suddenly she wrapped her tits around his dick, and started to titfucking and sucking him at same time.

At this, Goku couldn't hold in his release anymore, due to this. He exploded into her mouth as Vados was about to push her head back down his length, Goku suddenly thrust up into her mouth to make sure it all got into her. Vados' widened in surprise as she was forced to drink it slowly.

She slowly pulled her head off his dick, only to see it had actually grown a few inches! And it was just as hard too! As she look up she saw Goku already turned Super Saiyan 2.

She gave him a smirk as if accepting the challenge.

Vados slowly pulled down her pants. As her pants finally came to a certain length under her waist, Vados grabbed the hem of her. white panties and pushed them down quickly, slipping both her panties and pants off.

The view of naked blue angel was breathtaking.

"Now Goku, you might have surprised her before but now it's my t-"

But Vados was interrupted she felt her body spin around, and pushed on the ground by Goku who thrusted his whole length inside her, causing her to scream out in knew her first time would hurt but she felt Goku patiently waiting for her to adjust to his length.

Even though his saiyan side was screaming for him to fuck her brains out, Goku barely managed to control himself.

When he saw Vados nodded after a long time, he began pushing and pulling out harder, before starting to full on thrust inside her. They were both moaning from the feeling, but Vados started feeling the large amount of pain turn to pleasure, she screamed at him to go.

Goku gave her a smirk, then began pounding into her, their flesh creating a loud slapping sound. She lifted her arms over her head, trying to grab the sheets behind her head.

She was the strongest being in U6 for carrying out loud. She thought she would be the one dominant but here she was begging and screamingfor more.

Seeing her moaning and screaming in pleasure, Goku tightened his grip, thrusting harder, faster, and deeper into her before turning into Super Saiyan Blue. Feeling his dick getting even bigger almost hitting her womb, Vados moaned loudly as it forced itself into her tight hole, of which Goku seemed to think was trying to force out his cum with every thrust. His hands fitted perfectly with her breasts as he pushed down on them, clenching his butt to help himself hold it Vados let her head roll to the side, her moans growing in elevation quickly.

Oh Gods... his length... it was tearing into her!

"More Goku! Fuck me like a bitch in heat!" the daughter of Grand Priest yelled loudly.

Goku only gave a grunt as a response, ripping into her, scraping it inside of her with much needed force in order to get it all inside her without slowing down.

This goes for hours and hours as none of them were

Vados was beginning to feel the some thing that built itself up inside her grow slowly, and Goku's thrusts only made it grow steadily.

Finally, she felt her overwhelmingly powerful climax begin to wash over incredibly, and she threw her head back from the pleasure, screaming to saiyan as she came. Goku felt her walls close in on him, and even despite his efforts, he was forced to release his cum into her. It came out in spurts, and Vados moaned loudly each time it flooded into her, waves of pleasure washing over her. They collapsed on each other.

They panted and kissed each other passionately before Vados flipped them over. She had a surprised look on her face as she saw Goku was still hard even after hours of their fucking session and was not even fully exhausted.

Before she could recover from her surprise, Goku grabbed her by hips placing her blue pussy on top of his cock and made her ride him in insane speed.

As he pounded his dick into her, Vados' eyes gradually reopened themselves, them rolling into the back of her head, her mouth hanging wide open as she screamed in her pleasure, her hung out tongue making her throat feel dry after a moment.

When she reached her ninth climax after a half an hour of being bounced on Goku's cock, he only responded by thrusting even harder into her than before, the peak of her climax being broken through as she felt the added pleasure, throwing her head back as she screamed to the ceiling of the impossibly large palace.

Another two hours and a half of this happening, Vados' eyes were glazed from her dazed state. He took her into his arms, lifting her knees up from behind, then thrust into her in that position, laying her feet on top of his knees, grabbing her hips and bouncing her up with his waist, pulling down while she was still up, then thrusting back up as she was slammed down his length again, his hips meeting hers halfway.

After a period of two hours, during which Vados several times, Goku finally felt his release coming and started pounding her even faster and harder. With a satisfied moans, Goku relased his load in blue angel's pussy before taking his dick out of her hole which started overflowing with semen.

Having screamed herself hoarse, Vados only give a pleasured whimper.

"Woah, that was amazing." said Goku happily turning his gaze towards Vados.

A sweat dropped formed on his head as Vados still had tongue out of mouth in dazed state whimpering constantly.

"You know we should try this everyday." suggested Goku to much Vados could only nod.

 **FEW DAYS LATER...**

"Kakarot! What the hell happened to you?" shouted Vegeta in shock looking at Goku resembling almost a skeleton.

"I have been...training." replied Goku sweating nervously.

"Where is that attendant of yours?" asked Vegeta.

"She...uh...is resting back in Universe 6." replied Goku sweating even more.

"Wow, look at you man. The training must be hard." said Krillen

"You have no idea, Krillim. You don't."

 **A/N: Well, i hope you guys enjoed it. I might delete this considering I was feeling like unsure about posting it.**

 **So don't froget to leave a review.**

 **Eu Saint Dracul1 out for now.**


End file.
